A lick to his face
by keveddlover
Summary: Kevin discover Edds secret crush on him and has a surprise fpr the nerd. A small romantic thig thrown together. Done as a request, hope your happy with it!


"Eddy please. What are you planning to accomplish by this stunt? Even if it succeeds you know what Kevin will do to us."

"Oh shut it sock head! This is the big one! We graduated tomorrow so even if it we get caught were all leaving! He cant do shit! ED, GET THE POTATOS!"

A potato lancher aimed at Kevins bike. After all the things Kevin had done to them as punishment, where did anything good come into play with this idea? One of them was going to get caught and it was usually the nerd of the dorks. He had allways been tiny but he had thought that when he hit puberty he would start to develop some muscle. It seemed like the exact opposite happened. Now 17 and stood at 5'8 and weighed only 110 pounds. Skin and bones. So running from the bullies had gotten easier but the beatings had gotten more painful, no baby fat to protect him.

"Edd, if you have such a hard time doing this why dont you go over there and pull off somthing better?" Eddy sneered "Hnnn, Ed, what do you think would ruin Kevins day more that a fucked up bike?"

Ed rubbed his chin then bounced up. "Oh Eddy! I know! Lick his face!"

Eddy looked like a hungry tiger as he approached Double D. "Oh I think thats good! The last 3 months of pranks have been put off if they had to do with shovel chin! Go slobber on your boyfriend sockhead!" Eddy started to push Edd twords Kevins house, ignoring his cries of protest.

"Eddy no! This is so wrong!" Edd tryed to dig his heals in the ground. "Eddy I will not participate in these childish activities of yours!" They reached the door. "Well its this or spend your last summer in Peach Creek alone!" Eddy rang the door bell than ran off twords Ed.

"Dork? What do you want?" Kevin crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Greetings Kevin! Eddy gave me a choice of pranks and I know this would be more appealing than the other option. Im sorry!" And with that shot out at once, Edd quickly ran his tongue from underneath Kevins chin to his check. "So unsanitary! Sorry Kevin!"

Edd spun around and began to walk away but was yanked back by his hat.

"DORK!"

Edd looked for help at Ed and Eddy but that was useless. Eddy was laughing like a hyena while Ed stood there looking up at the stars. '_Eddy, Ed, help me!_' he thought as he was shove against the now closed front door. He closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain to come... And waited... And waited...?

Edd opened his eyes, confused when no one was there. The only sound was a steady line of base coming from upstairs. 'Should I leave? If I do Eddy might want to continue with the potato nonsense. If I dont, what will Kevin do to me... I want to wash my tongue.'

"Kevin? Im going to leave now!"

"Like hell you are! Get you ass up here before you make it worse on yourself!"

He slowly walked up the stairs. As he got closer the song began to hurt his head and made him nauseous.

"K-Kevin? Would you be so kind as to turn off this, this uhh, these robot sounds coming out of your stereo? It is making me feel quite ill!" He entered the room holding his ears.

"Dork..." Kevin got up and fliped off the dubstep then floped back onto his bed. He was flipping threw a car junkie weekly magazine with a blank expression. For five minutes they sat/stood in complete silence.

Edd was becoming tired of standing but how should he go about asking if he could sit in his bullys room. He sighed and closed his eyes but quickly opened e sound of heavy footsteps coming twords him.

"K-Kevin! Im sor-"

"Shut it dork. Look, I knew about his plan. And the one before that. And the one before that. And ive also come to learn that you have been the one to direct them onto someone else." by now Kevin had Edd trapped between his arms on the wall. Edd was shaking a small bit, waiting for the pain again. He slowly looked up and froze when he didn't see a look of hate but instead, confusion. It made him blush so he looked back down.

"I dont know."

"Thats a lye. Tell me."

"Its personal."

"I dont care! Ok, I wont tell any one as payment fpr not fucking up my bike. Now fucking spill!"

"But you will torment me for it..." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Cant you just hit me and let me leave!"

Kevin sighed. "No. Its about me Dork! I deserve to know! You can either stay with me till you tell me, and I mean hip to hip, even to the bathroom and shower. And dont you for a second doubt me. Your choice though... Oh look at the convenience! I need to piss. Tick tock tick tock!"

Edd blushed at the thought. "Fine... I told Eddy to stop messing with you. He keeps questioning me but how am I supposed to inform my best friend that I have developed a crush on his worst enemy! How hu? Either I keep watching him drive you crazy and have you continue hating me or I tell him and have no one... May I leave now?"

Kevin grabed Eds face woth both hands, causing the smaller one to squeak in fear. He ran his thumb over Eds bottom lip and smile at the blush that was planted on his face.

"Realy now? So im the object of the nerd from across the roads affection? Tell me, have you kissed any one other than Eddy that once?" Edd shook his head no. "Good."

Kevin took Edds hands and held them in a finger lock against the wall. He slowly pushed his body into Edds. Planting a small kiss on his check, he then whispered "Then ill gladly take your first real one~" Slowly, Kevin connect there lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, somthing Double D was not expecting. "Mmhhh~" Kevin ran his tongue over Edds, causing his knees to buck. He was easily caught by strong arms. Edd threw his arms around Kevins neck as he was picked off the ground.

Never once did they lose lip contact. Not when Kevin placed him on the bed, or when he started grinding into the smaller. They managed to get there pant and shose and Edds boxers off. Kevin all ready shirtless to start the night with so now he was only clad in his boxers and his hat. He pushed up the shirt started to assault the buds hidden there. Edd finally broke the passionate tongue event with a cry of Kevins name when he twisted and pulled his nippls at the same time.

"Edd, your so fucking cute right now. I just wana fuck your brains out!" he whispered threw a mouth full of neck. "Your face is pink and your words aren't big. I must have you all types of jumbled!" Edd dug his nail into Kevins shoulders. He was at a loss for words. When Kevins knees spread his legs and a hand made contact with his hard member, Double D's mind clicked and he realized what was happening.

"Wait!" He cried and wiggled to sit up at the head of the bed. "Kevin I can't do this!"

"Why? You shure as hell was enjoying yourself."

"Were, not was. I've never been this far with anyone let alone be naked infront of someone before! This is much to fast for me." Edd could feel his eyes start to water up so he buried his face in his knees. He didnt want to disappoint Kevin but he would be leaving for college soon. He couldnt let himself be disappointed. He heard a drawer oppen and looked up to see Kevin pulling on a pair of blue plad pajama pants.

"Kevin im sorry. Im so sor-"

"Shhh." Kevin turned to face Edd. He picked up Edds boxers and walked over to him. "Here." He turned around to give him some privacy. The air was thickened with silence. "Kevin?" Kevin turned around to a blushing, gap showing Edd. He smiled slightly and brought him into a hug. "Kevin? " the smaller repeated.

"I get it Dork. This is what I want to do. I will take you on a date at least once a week till summer is over. You like me, but im going to make you fall in love with me." He kissed the top of his head.

"No, we cant. Ill be leaving to go to Harvard, your signed up for the community college here. I know i will have an extreamly difficult time leaving you and when I do it will effect my grades." Edd pulled away from his crush to find his pants and started to walk down the stairs. He was stopped at the door with a loose hug and a kiss to his cheek.

"Well you dont have a choice Eddward. This will be your summer romance rather you like it or not. Ill pick you up at 6 tomorrow." He cupped Edds face in his hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Have a good night Dork."

True to his word, Kevin had brought Edd on a date every week, sometimes up to five times a week and on many occasions, they would fall asleep in each other's arms. Edd was now head over heals for the jock, complete forgetting about college up until the night before he was supposed to leave. As soon as he relised what was about to happen, he broke down. He cried himself to sleep holding a panda plushie Kevin had won him at the fair.

When he woke up the next morning, he was surrounded by an empty room. The tears quickly found his face again as he thought of leaving Kevin. Sighing, he rolled out of bed, not bothering with making his bed or any other routine. From his window he could see that the moving truck was parked outside. When he looked over to Kevins house he noticed the bike was gone. 'He wont be here to even say good bye. I hate this.'

After pulling himself together, he willed himself down stairs. He ignored the front door and snaked to the kitchen. As he went to take a bite of his apple, strong arms were wrapped around his waist. "Hay baby doll" Edd whiped him self around fast and began sobbing into his loves chest. Kevin rubbed his back and planted a kiss on his ears. "Im driving you in the moving truck. Go get dressed while I get the rest of your stulf. I left one outfit out for you." Kevin let go and walked away, leaving a broken hearted Edd to run up the stairs to avoid being seen in so much pain. 'How can he be so calm? I thought he loved me to!'

When he returned to the living room, he saw that Kevin was also waring a suit. He sighed and rubbed his arm as he walked to the truck. Kevin started up the truck after double checking the latch and the front door. The first two hours were spent in complete silence other than the radio. Every time Edd would look over, trying to see a hit of sadness, all he saw was a smile on his face. He felt broken. 'This was all a game wasn't it. Payback for all those pranks. 'Why did you rip out my heart...'

Finally they were thirty minutes away from the school and Edd broke. He sobbed and yelled profanity to describe the type of person he thought Kevin was. Kevin just smiled and pulled into the drive way of a small house. He got out and fought with Edd to open the door. When he did Kevin grabed his hand and led him to the front door. He pulled the struggling boy into his arms and kissed him untill he went limp.

"Edd, welcome home. Now dont fight me yet ok. Go look around in every room. Ill be waiting for you right here." Kevin laughed to himself as Edd stomped his feet twords a room. The house was nice despite how small it seemed. Two bedrooms, one full, one half bath, kitchen, living room, but the part that mattered the most was the back yard. It was decent sized, private, and right on a beach. Kevin had picked this house out specifically for Edd.

"Its nice I guess... I though I was going to be at a dorm though? Mother and Father told me my living situation was already covered." Kevin smiled and brought him back into his arms.

"I spoke to your parents and told them about us." Edds face sunk as he gazed up at Kevin. "There not mad, quiet the opposite. When I wasnt with you this summer, I was house hunting for you. I found this and called your parents and brought them over to see it. They were surprised to see how well I knew you. There name is on the lease because of there credit score. We agreed on me paying them back in full if they bought it. I sold my bike so they would see im serious about this."

Edd gasped. "Kevin your bike!? But that was your baby, as you call it. I know how hard you worked for that and how much time you put into it!" Kevin spent three summers saving enough money to afford it. A twenty seven thousands dollar bike. He could feel the tears coming back as he clung to Kevin.

"Dont cry Edd. I had it all planned out, well, other than my bike, but it was worth it! I got signed up for the community college here so we can stay together. I already have a job to. Everything is set up so youll be happy. And that makes me happy."

"You planed this from the beginning?"

"Yap. They day you told my you love me on accident is what sealed the deal."

"But you didnt call me for a week when I said that! You walked away and said nothing!"

"I was down here getting everything ready. I love you Edd. I just wanted to scare you a bit. Its just a bonus to see you puffy eyed. With youre little gap tooth and red cheeks!" Kevin laughed as Edd sluged his arm.

"You like seeing me cry!? Whats wrong wih you?!"

"Oh shut up! You love me." Kevin kissed him hard as tiny arms made there way around his neck. They pulled back grinning at each. Edd yiped as he ws lifted into Kevins arms.

"Welcome home Dork."

First one shot complete! I want to make this a chapter story but this was a request so ill wait for her response. :) hope you liked the soft lovin shiz boo! Now give me somthing else to wright!


End file.
